interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Amen: The Awakening/Biographies
Bishop Six The following is copied from Archive.org's backup of Cavedog.com for archival purposes: Name: Classified Sex: Male Height: 5 feet, 10 inches Weight: 180 lbs. Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Brown Age: 36 Occupation: Captain, British SAS Date and Place of Birth: Classified Description and Background Bishop Six's personal life is shrouded in secrecy, the result of a false cover to mask his service as a top-secret operative for an elite division of the SAS. All that is truly known is that previous to his current position, Bishop Six spent several years as a freelance mercenary and a British Army soldier. Bishop Six comes across as witty, intelligent and capable of a wide range of emotions. However, his warped sense of humor and foolhardy actions lead many to believe that he's getting close to defining the term "legally insane." A highly versatile agent, he is known for his unpredictable behavior and amazing ability to survive impossible situations. On missions, Bishop Six is willing to burst into any situation with utter abandon, in pursuit of victory and glory for the greater good. He charges into battle with guns blazing and speaks his mind, however crude, when it will advance the situation. As crazy and carefree as he may seem, Bishop Six takes his work VERY seriously. He is not particularly bloodthirsty, but can become an unmatched fighting machine when provoked or angered. General Karen Brenton The following is copied from Archive.org's backup of Cavedog.com for archival purposes: Name: Karen G. Brenton Sex: Female Height: 5 feet, 10inches Weight: 140 lbs. Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Brown Age: 37 Occupation: General, NAU Army. Leader of the North American Resistance (NAR) Place of Birth: Quincy, Massachusetts Description and Background Karen Brenton's family has an extensive military history. Her father was a U.S. 5-star General and her mother was a doctor in the U.S. Army when Karen was born in 1996. Her two older brothers are captains in the U.S. Navy. Karen's ancestors fought in almost every major war the U.S. was involved in, including the Civil War. In 2007, her father, General Walter Brenton, became the President of the United States. His brilliant military strategies have been credited with ending World War III, and in the next election following the war, Brenton was voted to serve as President. During his two full terms, his popularity was often compared to that of John F. Kennedy. Karen clearly admires and has been inspired by her father, and has focused on following in his footsteps. She has had a distinguished military career and has earned numerous medals and awards. Karen was promoted to General in 2030, and many believe her talents rival those of her father. She has proven to be an incredible leader whose charisma and strength of character inspire all those under her command. Following the destruction of the NAU military infrastructure in 2033, Brenton became the unelected leader of the North American Resistance, a difficult and unenviable position. General Karen Brenton is known to be jaded and sarcastic. She is not easily impressed by the actions of others, and most people express feeling intimidated by her very presence. Bishop Six, however, is not easily intimidated. B6 and General Brenton tend to generally annoy one another in a constant battle to gain the upper hand. General Karen Brenton The following is copied from Archive.org's backup of Cavedog.com for archival purposes: Name: Karen G. Brenton Sex: Female Height: 5 feet, 10inches Weight: 140 lbs. Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Brown Age: 37 Occupation: General, NAU Army. Leader of the North American Resistance (NAR) Place of Birth: Quincy, Massachusetts Description and Background Karen Brenton's family has an extensive military history. Her father was a U.S. 5-star General and her mother was a doctor in the U.S. Army when Karen was born in 1996. Her two older brothers are captains in the U.S. Navy. Karen's ancestors fought in almost every major war the U.S. was involved in, including the Civil War. In 2007, her father, General Walter Brenton, became the President of the United States. His brilliant military strategies have been credited with ending World War III, and in the next election following the war, Brenton was voted to serve as President. During his two full terms, his popularity was often compared to that of John F. Kennedy. Karen clearly admires and has been inspired by her father, and has focused on following in his footsteps. She has had a distinguished military career and has earned numerous medals and awards. Karen was promoted to General in 2030, and many believe her talents rival those of her father. She has proven to be an incredible leader whose charisma and strength of character inspire all those under her command. Following the destruction of the NAU military infrastructure in 2033, Brenton became the unelected leader of the North American Resistance, a difficult and unenviable position. General Karen Brenton is known to be jaded and sarcastic. She is not easily impressed by the actions of others, and most people express feeling intimidated by her very presence. Bishop Six, however, is not easily intimidated. B6 and General Brenton tend to generally annoy one another in a constant battle to gain the upper hand. James Lensworth Archive.org does not have this page archived. Sumant Srivastava The following is copied from Archive.org's backup of Cavedog.com for archival purposes: Name: Sumant Srivastava Sex: Male Height: 5 feet, 5 inches Weight: 135 lbs Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Age: 47 Occupation: Chief NAU Computer Systems and Software Expert Place of Birth: New Delhi, India Description and Background Sumant Srivastava is considered to be a computer genius. Earlier in his life he was known worldwide as a computer hacker who specialized in data and signal decryption. He was a childhood prodigy, and was arrested at age 14 when he developed a method for illegally accessing government computer databases by substituting his own firewall codes for those in place to protect the security of government records. Rather than prosecuting the precocious Sumant, the government offered him an immunity deal on the condition that he would teach a special training program for computer security agents. He was under government surveillance for 3 years while he participated in that capacity, and as he matured, Sumant increasingly grew more interested in assisting with the detection of crimes rather than committing them. In November of 2024, he assisted the NAU in the entrapment and capture of Bob "Dodonna" Fontana, a member of the Mid-Eastern Alliance who was later convicted of re-routing billions of dollars from the NAU to MEA affiliates over a nine-month period. Sumant was partially responsible for maintaining the OmegaNET communication system and for prolonging its use before the entire system was shut down by the Afflicted. His extensive background with software and complex networks helped him to understand much of the system, even though he had no part in its creation. Sumant still maintains that it might be possible to re-establish the system and make it invulnerable to Afflicted interception. Often, when asked a straightforward question, Srivastava will ramble on about completely irrelevant subject matter before getting to the point. He is eccentric and oblivious to the world around him, however he does exhibit a bit of humanity when faced with extreme situations. Bishop admires Srivastava's raw talent, but he often tires of his ramblings. General Robert Dwight The following is copied from Archive.org's backup of Cavedog.com for archival purposes: Name: Sir Robert Dwight Sex: Male Height: 6 feet, 3 inches Weight: 240 lbs. Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Grey Age: 56 Occupation: Commander in Chief, European Resistance Organization Place of Birth: Canterbury, England Description and Background General Dwight joined the army in his early twenties and quickly rose through the ranks. A hardened combat veteran, Dwight's ferocious dedication to duty and his amazing courage garnered him multiple awards and medals. In 2007, Dwight was assigned to the British Special Air Service as an operative in its Special Division. As Bishop Eight, he completed many key missions in the Middle Eastern region that were paramount to the ending of WW III. Dwight was nearly killed during an operation in Baghdad in 2008. He escaped with his life, but a knife slash permanently blinded him in his left eye. After his promotion to General in 2015, Dwight supervised the tactics of many successful campaigns during the Japanese War of 2016. He became Commander in Chief of the SAS in 2017, replacing the commander who many believe was indirectly responsible for the Chinese incident of that same year. Dwight has had a long and distinguished career as the Commander of the SAS. His extensive experience in the field has earned him the respect of all who serve under him. Following the Awakening on Christmas Eve, 2032, Dwight led the military forces that drove the Afflicted from London. On March 11, 2033, he formed the European Resistance Organization. Dwight's relationship with Bishop Six is one of mutual respect. Bishop Six generally dislikes authority, but he feels that Dwight is one of the few competent leaders who has not been compromised by politics, greed, or both. Dwight respects Bishop Six, but also fears him a bit. Perhaps Bishop Six reminds Dwight of himself …back in the days when Dwight was a young, foolhardy field operative. Biographies